1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying handles, and more particularly, to carrying handles to be grasped for carrying electronic equipment such as a portable printer, a typewriter or other such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art electronic equipment to be used primarily on a desk, such as a typewriter, a desk-top computer, a portable printer and other such devices, is provided with a handle so that the equipment may be carried with one hand during transport.
The handle is, for example, a handle member 50 (FIG. 5), which is a U-shaped bar separately produced and mounted on the back of a body cover 40 of an electronic typewriter. As shown in FIG. 6, handle member 50 is rotatable through 180 degrees so that the handle can be turned between a stowage position in which a grip portion 51 of the handle member 50 is directed towards the back of the body cover 40, and a usage position in which the grip portion 51 is directed towards the front. A user turns the handle member 50 around to the usage position in which the grip portion 51 protrudes out of the body, and can easily carry the typewriter, grasping the handle member 50.
The handle member 50 of the prior art electronic typewriter, however, being a separate part, must be formed separately at the time of manufacture of the electronic typewriter. Furthermore, installation of the handle on the electronic typewriter and other work must occur. Furthermore, it is necessary to form a depression, equal in depth to the thickness of the handle member 50, in the bottom of the body cover 40 so that the bottom of the electronic typewriter will not be raised at the front with the handle member 50 stowed in the stowage position.
The foregoing considerations create labor and cost problems in connection with the formation and installation of the body cover 40 and the handle member 50.